aku lelah
by misorai
Summary: Sejak Pulau Rintis mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pahlawan, BoBoiBoy nyaris tidak memiliki waktu istirahat yang banyak. Ikhlas, ikhlas, ikhlas. Begitulah pesan ibunya. /Headcanon, no romance.


_BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio/monsta (sesungguhnya aku gak tau… dulu kan diuploadnya di youtube Animonsta Studios, terus season 3 di youtubenya monsta. Jadi aku harus kasih disclaimer ke siapa?)_

 _Fic ini tidak dibuat atas keuntungan material apa pun. Hanya kesenangan dan ingin berbagi mengenai keikhlasan (entahlah kedapet atau enggak._.)_

… **aku lelah**

 _By misorai_

* * *

Ikhlas, ikhlas, ikhlas.

BoBoiBoy kadang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia menolong orang? Rasa keadilan yang tertanam sejak dini dalam hatinya, ataukah … kepopularan?

BoBoiBoy masih anak kecil yang beranjak remaja. Bahkan belum remaja sama sekali. Pikirannya masih lugu. Sikapnya masih sesuai dengan apa yang ada di hatinya. Dia diberitahu kedua orang tuanya bahwa menolong orang adalah perbuatan terpuji. Kakeknya selalu menyuruhnya menaati peraturan yang ada dan berusaha sebisa mungkin meluruskan orang yang tidak menaati peraturan.

Maka itulah yang akan dia lakukan.

Kepopularan? BoBoiBoy tidak pernah terpikir tentang itu …

… namun kenapa terasa sangat sakit ketika ia tahu Boboibot bisa menjadi penolong orang yang lebih baik?

Fang lah yang pertama kali memberi konsep "popular itu penting" pada BoBoiBoy. Akan tetapi BoBoiBoy tidak pernah terlalu peduli terhadap hal itu. Pada awalnya Fang tidak menyukai BoBoiBoy karena Fang merasa BoBoiBoy lebih popular dibanding dirinya. BoBoiBoy tidak suka Fang karena menakuti teman-temannya dan tidak mau menerima uluran persahabatannya. Sekarang semua sudah berubah. Fang sudah tidak terlalu peduli dengan perbandingan kepopularan dan menerima pertemanan yang disodorkan BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya.

Sudah cukup sampai situ, pikir BoBoiBoy, soal kepopularan yang konyol ini. Memiliki kekuatan bukan untuk menjadi popular, tetapi untuk menolong orang. Untuk menjaga keadilan. Untuk memberantas kejahatan.

"PPPPR! _Pertandingan Popularity Perwira Pulau Rintis_!" Papazola, seperti biasa, dengan semangat membara. Ia menjelaskan bagaimana cara untuk mengatasi pertengkaran BoBoiBoy dan BoBoiBot mengenai siapa yang lebih berguna bagi warga Pulau Rintis.

Popularitas … lagi?

BoBoiBoy tidak akan kalah.

Tidak.

Akan.

Ibunya sering berkata: apa yang kita usahakan berbanding lurus dengan apa yang kita dapatkan. BoBoiBoy selalu menolong warga Pulau Rintis sepenuh hati. Tanpa meminta balasan, tanpa mendapat tanda jasa.

Maka itulah yang akan dia lakukan. Tolong warga tanpa mengharap balasan. Ikhlas, BoBoiBoy akan selalu ikhlas. Dengan begitu, BoBoiBoy akan menang. Iya kan?

(—Mungkin dia melupakan fakta bahwa BoBoiBoy Api muncul karena rasa tertekannya terhadap ekspektasi warga yang terlalu tinggi terhadapnya. Bagaimana ceritanya keikhlasan bisa membuat tertekan hingga seperti itu?)

BoBoiBoy selalu mengingat kata-kata ibunya. Ikhlas, ikhlas, ikhlas. Ia terus mengulang perkataan itu dalam hatinya. Ikhlas,ikhlas,ikhlas.

Ikhlas, ikhlas, ikh—

"Pemenang PPPPR musim pertama jatuh kepadaa…! _Drum roll please_! Boboibot!"

BoBoiBoy merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mendingin. Jantungnya mulai berdetak memelan. Haha. Benar-benar tidak penting. Pulau Rintis sudah memiliki Boboibot. _Superhero_ yang lebih _**terbaik**_ daripada BoBoiBoy. Bisa mengawal kekuatan api, tidak memiliki rasa lelah, tidak bisa merasa tertekan. _What else Pulau Rintis' residents could ask?_

Gopal pun sama saja. BoBoiBoy bahkan tidak tahu apa maksud Gopal dari menghubunginya sesaat setelah pengumuman pemenang _Pertandingan Popularity Perwira Pulau Rintis_ , lalu terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa keluarganya juga lebih menyukai bantuan Boboibot.

BoBoiBoy mengurung diri di kamar. Dia tidak ingin bertemu siapa pun. Pita suaranya terkunci oleh kegalauan yang mencekam di hatinya. Nafsu makannya menghilang termakan oleh kegalauan yang dirasakan hatinya. Hanya terdengar desahan kecewa dan beberapa pukulan pelan pada meja yang ditumpu oleh tangan bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu.

"BoBoiBoy, makan siang sudah siap!"

Kakek Aba yang memanggil. Kakeknya yang tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai _superhero_. Kakeknya yang selalu melihatnya sebagai bocah cilik yang belum paham akan kejamnya dunia. Mungkin hanya Kakeknya satu-satunya yang tetap percaya pada BoBoiBoy meski dirinya tidak bisa mengawal kekuatan api.

Namun, dia tidak turun untuk makan. Sudah dikatakan, dia benar-benar tidak nafsu makan. Sebagai gantinya, perutnya bergemuruh tidak nyaman. Dia mual, tetapi tidak ingin muntah. Perasaan yang sangat tidak enak. Lambungnya seperti terobrak-abrik, tetapi ia tidak memiliki keinginan sedikit pun untuk meredakannya dengan makanan.

Di luar hujan deras. Pemandangan kota yang indah tak lagi terlihat dari jendela, tetapi BoBoiBoy tidak memiliki niat untuk beranjak. Matanya bisa saja tetap melihat ke luar yang menampakkan miliaran tetesan air yang jatuh ke bumi berkat rahmat Tuhan, tetapi hatinya melayang jauh memikirkan siaran TV beberapa jam yang lalu. Udara akibat hujan semakin mendingin hingga BoBoiBoy merasa sedikit menggigil, tetapi ia tidak ingin menutup jendela. Tampaknya Kakeknya meminta Ochobot untuk membawa jatah makannya ke kamar. "Makanlah, BoBoiBoy," kata Ochobot yang hanya dibalas BoBoiBoy dengan kerlingan sekilas dan helaan napas yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. "Tidak perlu bersedih, BoBoiBoy," lanjut Ochobot menenangkan.

BoBoiBoy menghela napas lagi. "Mana mungkin aku tidak sedih, Ochobot? Semua lebih suka pada Boboibot. Semua sudah lupakan aku. Gopal pun sama."

Tepat ketika itu, sebuah pertanyaan terlintas dalam benak BoBoiBoy: _Jadi aku selama ini hanya mengejar kesukaan semua orang padaku?_

"Tolong BoBoiBoy! Boboibot jadi jahat!"

Seberapa pun BoBoiBoy merasa kesal, marah, sakit hati pada teman-temannya, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan panggilan hatinya untuk membantu mereka. "Hah? Apa yang terjadi?" serunya pada hologram Gopal yang terlihat di atas jam tangan kekuatannya.

"Siapa yang tidak bayar, dia akan menghukumnya!" Hologram Yaya menjelaskan sembari memberikan beberapa rekaman yang menggambarkan kejahatan Adu Du bersama Boboibot.

Kesedihan dan rasa kecewa BoBoiBoy langsung tergantikan oleh perasaan ingin menegakkan keadilan. _Ini salah_ , ucap hati kecil BoBoiBoy. _Menolong orang harus ikhlas. Ini salah._ Hati kecilnya terus mengulang kalimat itu hingga semangat baru muncul, mengisi lubang kekecewaan yang belum terlalu dalam berada di relung hati BoBoiBoy. Semangatnya tertambahkan dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya masih menyimpan satu kekuatan: kekuatan air. BoBoiBoy semakin percaya diri.

Dan, yang terpenting, ia melakukannya dengan tulus, tanpa merasa tertekan, dan tentu saja ikhlas.

* * *

 _2 minggu kemudian, setelah pertarungan BoBoiBoy vs Boboibot_

BoBoiBoy Air menatap musuhnya yang kini terkapai di aspal jalan tanpa bisa bergerak. Air sudah memasuki tubuhnya yang dipenuhi mesin-mesin lemah air. Meskipun ia bergembira melihat BoBoiBot sudah kalah, namun reling hatinya kini kembali menanyakan pertanyaan: mengapa BoBoiBoy mengalahkan BoBoiBot? Untuk keadilan kah, atau untuk mendapat popularitasnya kembali kah? Adu Du kembali menyumpahserapahi BoBoiBoy, berjanji akan datang kembali untuk mengalahkan BoBoiBoy, lalu pergi menuju pesawat miliknya.

Merasa lelah, BoBoiBoy Air berubah kembali menjadi BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy melihat tangannya sedikit bergemetaran. Apakah ini sisa-sisa dari perasaan tegang melawan musuh terkuatnya? Ataukah gemetar ini perasaan takut? Perasaan senang? Kecewa? BoBoiBoy bahkan tidak bisa mengerti perasaan apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Kakeknya mendekatinya. Menepuk bahunya pelan. BoBoiBoy mengedipkan mata tidak mengerti pada kakeknya. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada warga Pulau Rintis. Beberapa menangis karena lega, beberapa saling berpelukan, dan lebih banyak yang mengelilingi bocah berkekuatan lima ini untuk berterima kasih dan meminta maaf karena pernah meragukan dirinya yang selalu ikhlas menolong orang.

Mendengar kata ikhlas membuat BoBoiBoy mundur satu langkah. Ia tidak merasa pantas mendapat pujian sebanyak itu dalam satu waktu.

Kakeknya berusaha meredakan suasana dan bersikeras BoBoiBoy butuh istirahat sebelum bisa meladeni mereka semua. "Besok BoBoiBoy akan memberikan suatu pengumuman pada kalian semua di sini."

BoBoiBoy menatap heran kakeknya. Pengumuman? Tentang apa? Tetapi bahkan sebelum ia sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, BoBoiBoy merasakan badannya limbung. Kaki dan tangannya kesemutan dan gemetarannya semakin hebat. Ia berkeringat dingin. BoBoiBoy jatuh ke tanah dengan perasaan bercampur aduk antara lega dan khawatir.

* * *

Untungnya, keesokan harinya adalah hari libur. Kakeknya membangunkannya dua kali sejak BoBoiBoy pingsan: saat waktu shalat dan di pagi hari. Selesai shalat subuh dan sarapan, BoBoiBoy akhirnya berhasil menanyakan apa yang ingin ditanyakannya kemarin.

"Apa maksud Kakek bahwa aku akan memberikan pengumuman?"

Kakeknya hanya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa pasti ada hal yang ingin disampaikan BoBoiBoy pada warga Pulau Rintis. BoBoiBoy tidak menyanggah. Kakeknya tersenyum puas karena tahu ia sudah tepat sasaran.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu sekarang. Lebih baik kau istirahat lagi. Mukamu masih pucat," kata kakeknya penuh kasih sayang. "Kau sudah berjuang sangat baik kemarin, Cucuku."

BoBoiBoy merasa sangat berterima kasih pada kakeknya yang sudah membolehkan dirinya beristirahat lebih lama. Sejak Pulau Rintis mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pahlawan, BoBoiBoy nyaris tidak memiliki waktu istirahat yang banyak. Dia harus membagi waktu untuk membantu warga, menjaga kedai cokelat kakeknya, sekolah, mengerjakan tugas sekolah, dan belajar.

 _Oh, dan sejujurnya bermain game juga._

BoBoiBoy langsung membaringkan dirinya di kasur begitu sampai di kamar. Ia teringat nasihat ibunya. Ikhlas, ikhlas, ikhlas. Tak lama, BoBoiBoy tidur dengan perasaan tenang yang luar biasa.

* * *

Siang harinya, BoBoiBoy ditemani kakeknya pergi ke tempat ia kemarin kembali mengacaukan rencana Adu Du. Suasana di sana masih kacau akibat pertempuran kemarin, tetapi wajah warga yang sudah menunggu BoBoiBoy di sana sangat sumringah sehingga BoBoiBoy tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain ikut tersenyum canggung.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, memperhatikan bahwa keempat sahabatnya juga berada di sana dengan wajah gembira yang sama dengan warga lain. Tampak jelas dari raut mereka bahwa mereka menunggu-nunggu pengumuman apa gerangan yang akan diberikan BoBoiBoy. "—Kau pasti akan meminta maaf atas perbuatan BoBoiBoy Api, iya kan?" terdengar samar suara nyaring Ying. BoBoiBoy hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, cucuku, kakek akan pergi ke sana ya. Biar kau lebih leluasa mengatakan apa pun yang ingin kausampaikan."

BoBoiBoy tidak kuasa menghentikan kakeknya. BoBoiBoy memperhatikan satu per satu warga yang datang ke sana. Ada orang dewasa, remaja, orang tua, laki-laki, perempuan, anak kecil. BoBoiBoy menguatkan hatinya. Mau tidak mau, dia harus mengatakan ini. Seseram apa pun perkiraan reaksi warga yang BoBoiBoy kira, dia harus melakukannya. Ini tanggung jawabnya. Melaksanakan tanggung jawab adalah kewajiban setiap orang setelah ikhlas.

"Untuk semuanya," BoBoiBoy memulai. "Aku meminta maaf atas perbuatan BoBoiBoy Api, kekuatanku yang aku bahkan tidak tahu kumiliki sampai bulan lalu. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar. Maafkan aku."

Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar. Kebanyakan menyatakan tidak keberatan karena sudah menghilangkan ancaman terbesar pulau rintis kemarin. Ada juga sebagian kecil yang menggerutu karena membuat heboh warga.

"Begitu saja." Entah kenapa BoBoiBoy merasa kurang, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengungkapkannya. "Aku berjanji akan berusaha tanpa menyerah untuk mengendalikan BoBoiBoy Api agar kalian tidak resah lagi." BoBoiBoy menatap keempat teman seperjuangannya. "Kuharap kalian tidak bosan membantuku," katanya, yang disambut senyuman dan persetujuan teman-temannya.

Terdengar gumaman setuju dari arah warga, dan masih ada sedikit warga yang menggerutu tidak percaya. BoBoiBoy sudah hendak keluar dari kerumunan ketika ia melihat wajah tidak setuju kakeknya. Kakeknya secara ajaib tahu bahwa BoBoiBoy menyembunyikan sesuatu, atau mungkin kakeknya menginginkan BoBoiBoy mengumumkan hal lain. BoBoiBoy menelan ludah. Ia paham apa yang diinginkan kakeknya.

"Satu lagi." Akhirnya BoBoiBoy akan menyampaikan apa yang selama ini dia simpan juga. "Alasan mengapa BoBoiBoy Api bisa muncul ada karena …" Dia memperhatikan semua warga kini diam mendengarkan BoBoiBoy dengan saksama. Dari sudut mata ia melihat kakeknya tersenyum puas. "… aku lelah."

Kasak-kusuk kembali terdengar.

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu." BoBoiBoy menenangkan. "Maafkan aku, semoga kalian bisa memaklumi." BoBoiBoy bertukar dengan BoBoiBoy Api. Warga terlihat khawatir sedikit. Lalu BoBoiBoy Api tanpa memedulikan tatapan khawatir di sekelilingnya membeberkan semuanya. Bahwa dia merasa lelah karena permintaan bantuan dari warga, ditambah dia masih berstatus murid sekolah yang juga kepentingan sebagai peserta didik, dan juga membantu pekerjaan kakeknya di kedai. Kurang lebih sama dengan penjelasannya kepada kakeknya, Yaya, Ying, Fang, dan Gopal sebulan lalu. "Maafkan aku. Aku keluar hanya karena ingin bermain dan _refreshing_."

Warga Pulau Rintis terdiam. Tidak ada lagi kasak-kusuk membela atau menggerutu. Semuanya tampak malu pada dirinya sendiri. Salah satu warga yang berhasil menguasai dirinya berkata lembut, "Bolehkah kami bertemu BoBoiBoy kembali? Maksudku, tubuhnya yang asli."

BoBoiBoy Api pun bertukat dengan BoBoiBoy. Tepat pada saat itu, BoBoiBoy dihujani permintaan maaf dan kalimat menyesal. Mereka menyesal karena terlalu mengandalkan BoBoiBoy tanpa memikirkan kondisinya sedikit pun. Mereka meminta maaf karena terlalu egois untuk memperhatikan sekitar, sedangkan BoBoiBoy selalu membantu masalah mereka tanpa meminta imbalan. Bahkan beberapa orang dengan yakin mengatakan bersedia membayar BoBoiBoy ketika mereka meminta bantuan.

BoBoiBoy bergidik. Dia tidak pernah berpikir memakai kemampuannya seperti itu. "Tidak, jangan bayar aku," pintanya. "Aku sendiri tidak paham, selama ini aku selalu ikhlas menolong kalian. Aku tidak berharap mendapat pujian ataupun balasan dalam bentuk apa pun. Tetapi ketika Adu Du menunjukkan BoBoiBot, aku merasa tersaingi. Seolah peranku diambil. Saat itu aku sadar, mungkin aku belum terlalu ikhlas." BoBoiBoy merasa perkataannya terlalu dewasa untuk anak berumur sebelas tahun.

"Atau mungkin juga keikhlasanmu berkurang karena permintaan dari kami yang tidak berhenti, sehingga waktu pribadimu berkurang." Masih warga yang sama dengan warga yang meminta BoBoiBoy Api untuk bertukar kembali dengan BoBoiBoy. "Kau masih anak-anak, BoBoiBoy, jadi kurasa kau belum mengerti. Aku yakin jauh di lubuk hatimu, kau masih ikhlas. Kau hanya sedikit kesal karena waktu istirahat dan waktu pribadimu berkurang gara-gara kami."

BoBoiBoy mendadak merasa bersalah. "Aku tidak kesal pada kalian."

"Kau masih terlalu kecil," ulangnya.

BoBoiBoy tidak menjawab karena ia tahu ia tidak akan mendapat jawabannya. Jadi ia biarkan saja sekumpulan orang dewasa di depannya menepuk-nepuk bahunya, menyelamatinya, dan meminta maaf padanya.

Esok hari masih ada. Perbaikan niat masih bisa dilakukan. BoBoiBoy akan terus berusaha, dan terus berusaha untuk menjaga keikhlasan di dalam hatinya. Karena keikhlasan yang akan menuntun langkahmu untuk tetap tersenyum(*).

BoBoiBoy mendekati keempat temannya. Mereka kembali tertawa bersama, bercanda tawa, sesekali diselingi pertengkaran BoBoiBoy dan Fang. BoBoiBoy merasa beban di pundaknya semakin berkurang seiringan dia tersenyum. Seolah-olah desahan napas dua minggu lalu yang tidak kunjung berakhir tidak ada artinya. Seolah kesedihan yang diakibatkan acara PPPR tidak pernah singgah dalam hati BoBoiBoy yang masih hijau.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum. Merasa lebih siap menghadapi tantangan di depannya.

Ikhlas, ikhlas, ikhlas. Begitulah pesan ibunya.

* * *

 _A.n_

 _(*) didapatkan dari kata-kata indah yang dikirimkan temanku di grup LINE. Makasih, ya. semoga ikhlas kutaruh di sini._

 _Ide fic ini bermula dari aku pertama nonton BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 18 (udah lama banget yak idenya._.) jujur aja aku agak kecewa karena BoBoiBoy sedih waktu pengumuman PPPPR. Aku ngerasa kayak… udah aja? BoBoiBoy sedih cuma gara-gara popularitasnya kurang? Itu pertama kalinya aku kecewa sama karakter BoBoiBoy (bukan filmnya loh ya!) karena kupikir dia tulus. dan kekecewaan itu terhapuskan oleh beberapa menit setelah bagian pengumuman PPPPR, pas Gopal baruuuu aja bikin BoBoiBoy tambah sedih (gara-gara BoBoiBot dateng ke rumahnya Gopal), BoBoiBoy langsung bersedia dan percaya sama cerita Gopal. Jadi aku dapet satu kesimpulan dari situ: BoBoiBoy tulus, ikhlas, tapi dia masihlah anak kecil yang butuh perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Entah bener entah enggak. Tapi aku liatnya gitu._

 _Dan aku suka banget sama hubungan kakek-cucu Atok Aba-BoBoiBoy, makanya dimasukin :'3_

 _Sejujurnya aku ngerasa BoBoiBoynya agak OOC...terlalu dewasa...ukh pikiran anak-anak itu agak susah didalami._

 _Review? Kritik? Saran? Flame? Ditunggu :'3_


End file.
